1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg type traveling apparatus, and more particularly, to a leg type traveling apparatus in which a travel module is provided in a type of a leg to allow the leg type traveling apparatus to readily travel despite an obstacle such as a flight of stairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of traveling apparatuses driven by rotation of a wheel. For example, a bicycle and a Segway to which a rotatable wheel is mounted may travel in response to an operation of a pedal and a handlebar. Use of the bicycle has been constant due to a high mobility and a simple operation and also because riding the bicycle may provide a rider of the bicycle with a large amount of exercise and be effective in health maintenance.
In general, the bicycle may include a bicycle frame to which a handlebar is mounted for a steering operation, wheels rotatably mounted to a front and a rear side of the bicycle frame, pedals, a chain connecting the pedals and the wheels to deliver a rotation of the pedals to the wheels, and a brake to halt a rotation of the wheels by operating a lever mounted to the handlebar.
However, such a general type bicycle may travel only on a flat ground due to a structure of the wheels despite the high mobility. For example, when the bicycle encounters stairs during use, a rider of the bicycle may need to take a detour or ascend the stairs while carrying the bicycle.
The Segway is ridden by a single person standing thereon and driven by a drive unit such as an electric battery. Recently, use of such a vehicle has been increasing. The Segway may have one or two wheels, and determine a traveling direction and speed by measuring a change in a center of gravity of a rider in an interval.
The Segway is designed in order for the rider not to fall based on a balancing mechanism. Thus, the Segway may travel forward or backward when the rider simply leans forward or backward, and automatically change a traveling direction when the rider simply leans leftward or rightward. The Segway may halt travel in such a way and thus, a brake may not be required.
However, such a conventional Segway may apply a wheel driving method and thus, may not be able to traverse stairs inclined at a certain height. Accordingly, there is a desire for development of a traveling apparatus of a new structure that may allow the traveling apparatus to readily traverse steep areas, such as, stairs.